Poi Poi Poi♪
Poi Poi Poi♪ (ぽいぽいぽい♪ Poi Poi Poi) to piosenka postaci Tajwanu w Hetalia: Axis Powers. Została zaśpiewana przez Yuki Kaidę, a pod koniec utworu również głosem Chin (obydwoje mają tę samą seiyuu). Tekst piosenki (kanji) 美味しい安い料理で みんな喜んで欲しいヨ 小籠包　魯肉飯 臭豆腐　タピオカミルクティー 原材料 分かってるけど 言いたくないものは　秘密ネ みんなとても親切だヨ スクーター乗ってでかけヨ 龍山寺　神様に聞くヨ 紅い月の神杯投げて　引こう　おみくじ もしも悪い結果出ても 全部忘れて　ぽいぽいぽい♪ でも贈りもの　こだわるネ　（時計はダメヨ） 縁起とても　大事だから 不吉な言葉　ぽいぽいぽい♪ 気苦労しても前向いてネ　行こうヨ！ いっぱい縁起担いで 建てたビル　台北101 縁起いい数字の“8” 多く取り入れてるヨ 九份　猫空　西門町 いいトコまだまだあるヨ ガイドがときどき　参考に ならないけど　許してネ 写真館　メイク綺麗に チャイナドレス　着たら一緒に　ポーズ決めようネ もしも自信ない時でも 不安な気持ち　ぽいぽいぽい♪ ほらCawaiiく変身だヨ　（キラキラだネ） 今日の忘れたい　ヤなこと 全部流して　ぽいぽいぽい♪ 温泉癒してくれるネ　浸かろうヨ！ 「色んなトコロに温泉　100箇所以上あるゾ♪　お気に入り見つかるといいネ」 梅は小さい花だけど いつか美味しい実になる みんなに笑顔くれるヨ 縁起とても　大事だから 不吉なコトは　ぽいぽいぽい♪ いつも楽しく前向いてネ　行こうヨ！ 中国： 「あいやー！台湾何やってるあるかー？」 台湾: 「あれ老師？またぷらんぷらんになりにきたんですか？」 中国： 「んなわけねぇある！あの時はひでぇ目に遭ったある...」 台湾： 「あっ老師、もしかして一緒に歌いたいですか？一緒に歌ってあげてもいいヨ」 中国： 「ほんとあるか！うれしいある～...」 台湾： 「それじゃ老師いくヨ　せ～の...ら～いらいらい♪」 中国： 「もしもわる...　あってねぇあるー！」 台湾： 「あ、老師間違えたヨ　ごめんネ」 Tekst piosenki (romaji) Oishii yasui ryouri de minna yorokonde hoshii yo Xiǎo lóng bāo , Lǔ ròu fàn Chòu dòu fu , Tapioka-miruku-thii Genzairyou wakatteru kedo iitakunai mono wa himitsu ne Minna totemo shinsetsu da yo Sukuutaa notte dekakeyo Lóng shān sì '', kami-sama ni kiku yo Akai tsuki no ''Shēn pèi nagete hikou omikuji Moshimo warui kekka detemo zenbu wasurete poipoipoi♪ Demo okurimono kodawaru ne (Tokei wa dame yo) Engi totemo daiji dakara fukitsu na kotoba poipoipoi♪ Kigurou shitemo mae muite ne Ikou yo! Ippai engi katuide tateta biru Tái běi Yī líng yī Engi ii suuji no "hachi" ooku toriireteru yo Jiǔ fèn '', ''Mao kŏng '', ''Xī mén dìng Ii toko madamada aru yo Gaido ga tokidoki sankou ni naranai kedo yurushite ne Xiě Zhēn Guǎn Meiku kirei ni Chaina-doresu kitara issho ni Poozu kimeyou ne Moshimo jishin nai toki demo fuan na kimochi poipoipoi♪ Hora kawaiku henshin da yo (kirakira da ne) Kyou no wasuretai yana koto zenbu nagashite poipoipoi♪ Onsen iyashitekureru ne Tsukarou yo! "Ironna tokoro ni onsen hyakkasho ijou aru zo♪ Okiniiri mitsukaruto ii ne" Ume wa chiisai hana dakedo itsuka oishii mi ni naru Minna ni egao kureru yo Engi totemo daiji dakara fukitsu na koto wa poipoipoi♪ Itsumo tanoshiku mae muite ne Ikou yo! Chuugoku: "Aiyaa!Taiwan nani yatteru aru ka?" Taiwan: "Are sense1? Mata puranpuran ni narini kitan desuka?" Chuugoku: "'Nnawake nee aru! Ano toki wa hidee me ni atta aru..." Taiwan: "A,sense, moshikashite issho ni utaitai desuka? Issho ni utatte agetemo ii yo" Chuugoku: "Honto aru ka! Ureshii aru..." Taiwan: "Sore ja sense iku yo. Seeno...raairairai♪" Chuugoku: "Moshimo waru... Atte nee aru!" Taiwan: "A,sense machigaeta yo. Gomen ne" Tłumaczenie Chcę, by wszyscy się cieszyli Z tej pysznej i taniej kuchni! Xiaolongbao, Luroufan Stinky tofu, Tapioca milk tea Znam ich skład, ale Są sekretne rzeczy, o których nie chcę mówić, wiesz? Wszyscy są tacy mili! Wejdźmy na skutery i zróbmy sobie przejażdżkę! Posłuchaj Słowa Bożego w Świątyni Longshan Obsadą są czerwone księżyce w boskim kielichu, wyciągnij swoje omikuji!Przepowiednie zapisane na paskach papieru; znajdują się w sanktuariach shinto oraz w buddyjskich świątyniach. Jeśli otrzymam zły wynik Zapomnę o nim i poi poi poi♪Onomatopeja w języku japońskim oznaczająca odrzucać, wypierać coś Ale jestem wybredna jeśli chodzi o prezenty, wiesz? (Żadnych zegarów!) Wróżby są naprawdę ważne Więc nieszczęśliwe słowa powinny zostać poi poi poi♪ Martwię się, ale wciąż wyczekuję, wiesz? Chodźmy! Jest tu mnóstwo szczęścia W Taipei 101 Staram się gromadzić jak najwięcej szczęśliwych ósemek, wiesz? Jiufen, Maokong, Ximending To nie wszystkie fajne miejsca, które mam! Przewodnik może się czasem pogubić, ale wybacz mu, dobrze? Chodźmy do studia fotograficznego, nałóż trochę makijażu Załóż qipaoTradycyjny chiński ubiór kobiecy. i zróbmy razem jakąś pozę♪ Jeśli nie jesteś pewny siebie Spraw, by wszystkie zmartwienia sobie poszły Widzisz, jesteś teraz słodszy! (Błyszczysz!) Wszystkie złe rzeczy, które chcesz dzisiaj zapomnieć Wymyj je z siebie i odrzuć daleko! Pozwól gorącym źródłom na poprawienie ci humoru, zgoda? Chodźmy się zamoczyć! "Mam dużo fajnych gorących źródeł - jest ich więcej niż tysiąc, wiesz♪ Poszukaj swojego ulubionego!" Kwiaty kwitnących śliw są małe Ale kiedyś na pewno wydadzą owoc I spowodują u wszystkich szeroki uśmiech Wróżby są naprawdę ważne Więc nieszczęśliwe słowa powinny zostać poi poi poi♪ Zawsze się świetnie bawię i ciągle wyczekuję, wiesz? Chodźmy! Chiny: '"Aiya-! Taiwan, co ty robisz?" '''Taiwan: '"Och, nauczyciel? Znowu masz problemy ze stawami?" 'Chiny: '"Nie! Po prostu miałem zły dzień..." 'Taiwan: '"Ach, nauczycielu? Może pośpiewałby nauczyciel ze mną? Pozwolę ci zaśpiewać!" 'Chiny: '"Naprawdę? Tak się cieszę~..." 'Taiwan: '"Dajesz, nauczycielu! Raz, dwa..." 'Chiny: '"Jeśli się pomylę..." 'Taiwan: '"La~i lai lai♪"Początek do Aiyaa Four Thousand Years. 'Chiny: '"Ale to nie tekst!" '''Taiwan: "Ach, nauczyciel popełnił błąd! Wybacz!" Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Teksty piosenek Kategoria:Tajwan Kategoria:Chiny Kategoria:Piosenka